Her Past, His Love, Their Future
by AiConShinShi
Summary: Kazuto suddenly disappears 2 months after the Death Game: SAO. His girlfriend awaits for his return. One year later, he does return, but not alone. Alongside him, a cute black haired girl could be found. What will happen? Will he be able to save his past relationship, or will new love form? Shino/Sinon X Kazuto/Kirito
1. Chapter 1

**What up guys? This is my first ever Sinoto story. I guess it's the first for everything. This is probably one of my favorite pairings in Anime. Although Kirisuna is already a thing, I can't help but want Sinon/Shino to be with Kirito/Kazuto. Well, who cares about my opinion anyways. Enjoy and leave some reviews ;).**

 **Oh yeah I forgot to say that the ALO Arc never happened (I wished it never did in the anime. It's probably one of the reasons why I ship Sinoto instead of Kirisuna). Plus the fact that Sinon's avatar in ALO is probably the cutest thing in the anime world. It's just so adorable.**

#################

He was back. After a year, he had finally returned. The chestnut haired girl wiped her tears away and dashed towards the Kirigaya resident. Although Suguha told her to come tomorrow, she just had to see him today. After being apart for a year, she had longed for every bit of his existence. Anything from his black hair to the cocky/arrogant attitude of his.

It had been one year since he suddenly disappeared. All he had left behind for her was a note that said, "I'll be back." She had patiently waited for him, depressed out of her mind. After spending 2 years in SAO with him, each day without him in the real world seemed like an eternity.

After a half an hour she had finally reached his home. 'He's here.' The feeling of joy, something she hadn't felt in a while returned as she reached for the doorknob. Before she could open the door Kazuto came out running right past her. Suguha soon followed. "Onii-chan wait." Before she could go any further, she was stopped by Asuna. "What's going on?" Deep inside, she was pissed at Kazuto for ignoring her. But based on the facial expression that he showed before, she could conclude that something had happened.

"I don't know. Onii-chan hadn't told me anything about where he went for the past year. Then suddenly Kikuoka-san called, and he ran out of the house like a mad man." Immediately, Asuna grabbed Suguha's hand and ran towards the direction Kazuto went. "Then let's follow him and see where he's going."

Out of all the places that the girls thought, they didn't expect to see Kazuto arrive at a local hospital. 'What's he doing at the hospital.' The two girls saw the blacked haired boy enter the facility and asked for instructions at the front desk. After he left, the girls did the same. The nurse at the front desk told them that Kazuto was going to room 5E.

Upon arriving at the room, Suguha and Asuna were hesitant about opening it. Kazuto had always been keeping secrets from them, but this time, they know nothing about what had happened to him for the past year. They don't know if opening it was the best option, but Asuna couldn't wait anymore. She feels like she deserves, at least, some sort of explanation on what the hell is going on.

She slowly slid open the door, with Suguha close behind. They entered quietly without grabbing the attention of the people inside.

"It's not your fault." The voice didn't belong to Kazuto but was gentle and weak.

Suguha and Asuna were hiding in the corner realizing that the voice belonged to a girl. "Yes, it is." His voice started cracking. "If...if... I were more cautious, you wouldn't be here." His fist tightened as he pounded the wall. The girl raised her hand weakly and playfully punched him on his arm. "You know you can't always be the hero." In an instance, the anger and sadness withdrew from his heart. This girl always had this effect on him. No matter what had happened, she had her methods of cheering him up. "Whoever you are. Kazuto or Kirito, you're human. You're destined to make mistakes. No humans are perfect."

"But I can always try. Can't I?" The girl simply rolled her eyes. "Hmmph. Still cocky as ever. I knew I shouldn't have said those words. It only boosted your enormous ego." There was a silence between the two teenagers. "Nee Kazuto." He turned his head until their eyes met.

"I never got to thank you for what you've done for me. I have to admit that even though you're a complete muscle headed idiot, the past year had been fun. It's probably the best that I've ever experienced." The last part she constantly stammered. Soon specks of red could be found on her cheek. Kazuto simply smiled at her. "Anybody tell you that you're cute when you blush." He teased her and started petting her head.

"Hey cut that out." She tried to remove his arm, but her frail body refused to do what she commanded. Then he moved close to her ear and whispered, "Don't sound like we're not going to see each other anymore." He paused and grabbed her cold hands. "I will always be here for you. Didn't I promise to protect you? So expect to make more memories with me. Like it or not. I'll make sure that the years ahead will surpass the previous." He gave her one of his traditional grins only to deepen the blush on her face. She quickly retracted her hand away. "Idiot." Soon enough she began laughing, and Kazuto followed. "Shino….." Their moment was soon ruined when a nurse opened the door which surprised Suguha and Asuna.

Suguha landed on Asuna as they fell to the ground, a few feet away from Kazuto. "Asuna. Sugu. What are you guys doing here?" He began to get nervous as his face started heating up. 'Please tell me they didn't hear what I just said.'

"Onii-chan." Suguha sheepishly responded. While Suguha was trying to explain the situation to Kazuto, Asuna was glaring at the girl resting on the hospital bed. She was jealous. No, she was beyond jealous. She was at a loss for words. After a year without seeing him, he returns with another girl.

Before Suguha could finish speaking, Asuna stood a few inches away from his face. "Kirito-kun." It was one of those innocent, yet dangerous tones. "Care to explain." Kazuto carefully backed away. 'Yep, she definitely heard that conversation.' He remembered what Asuna did to him back when he flirted with another girl in SAO. He shuttered as that memory resurfaced. He looked for Shino for help but realized that she covered herself with her blanket. 'I guess I'm all alone for this one.'

Before anything could continue the nurse interrupted. "Ahem." The three of them looked at her. "Visiting hours are from 6:00 am to 10:00 pm. At the moment, it's 10:05. So could you young fellows take your leave. The patient needs her rest." The nurse moved on to push them out one by one. Before Kazuto left he turned his head and said, "I'll visit tomorrow." The door closed.

Shino, who was still inside the room, uncovered herself. 'So that's the Asuna I've heard about. I guess now that we're back in the real world, I've have no chance with him.' She let out a sad smile and looked out the window.

As they walked out of the hospital, Kazuto let out a sigh as he knew that there is still one more girl he had to deal with. He looked at her, and slowly put one hand around her neck. It clearly startled her as she took a step backward. "There's nothing to worry about. Shino is just a friend…" He paused. 'Is she, though? Shino is more than that. She's an invaluable person in my life now. A year ago, I probably see her as an annoying person who loves to get on my nerves. But after spending all this time with her, she's more than that.'

"And…." Asuna looked at him suspiciously, waiting for him to continue. "Yeah, she's just a very close friend that I've had fun working with." Asuna didn't seem to buy it as she tilted her head, deeply in thought. She then wrapped her hands around his waist and started crying. "What's wrong?" Whenever a girl cries, Kazuto always starts panicking. He had no idea what the hell is going on in a girl's mind.

"Where had you been?! Do you know I've been worried sick about you!" She started pounding his chest. "You jerk!" He reacted by patting on her back, as she tried to calm down. "I'm back. I won't be going anywhere." When she did calm down, she slowly pulled herself away from him and smiled. "I'll see you tomorrow at school." She left the two siblings alone as she called for a cab. Before she left, she gave them one last wave.

'Ohhhhhh shit. School. Forgot about that." He face palmed, only to make Suguha chuckle.

-The Next Day-

Kazuto quietly walked down the stairs. He was almost free when he touched the doorknob, but a wooden sword smacked him on the back of his head. He nervously turned around, finding Suguha standing behind him. "And where do you think you're going." She started tapping her foot, as she sent a cold glare. "Don't make me smack you again. Talk." In an instance, the sword was pointing at his neck.

"Calm down Sugu. I'm just going to visit my friend." Suguha sighed with relief. "And here I thought you were going to disappear on us again." Kazuto cautiously grabbed the sword and pushed it aside. "Just who is she? Why are you so worried about her?" Although it was a whisper, Kazuto still heard it. He smiled and sprinted out the door before Suguha could scold at him anymore.

She watched closely as her brother left the house. This scene was nauseous as the same thing occurred one year ago. 'At least, he's not leaving us again.' She stretched and went to the kitchen only to realize something. "ONII-CHAN!" Suguha just noticed that Kazuto's skipping school.

Okee Dokee that's chapter one. What do you guys think? I'm kind of testing the waters for this story since I'm making progress in another Shino/Sinon X Kazuto/Kirito story. Shout out to KnightEstoc's Shared Strength. His story really moved me as it motivated me to create my own masterpiece. Check his story out. It's probably one of the best Sinon X Kazuto stories out there. Drop a review. Anything you guys write can improve me as a writer. If it's that bad, I'll happily rewrite it. XD


	2. Chapter 2

I'mmmmm back. Been awhile since I updated eh? I realized that the story isn't doing bad. Hopefully updates will start to accelerate. No promises though. Here's chapter 2.

################

It had been two weeks since Kazuto returned. Ever since then, Asuna could feel that their relationship was growing farther and farther apart. Despite what happened in SAO, she felt like her importance in his life had disappeared. Instead replaced by the mysterious girl he brought back. She sighed as she looked through the window, catching a glimpse of Kazuto leaving school grounds. 'He's probably visiting her again.'

-Hospital-

"Hey watch it." Kazuto grabbed her hand before she met the cold hard floor. "Jesus. You don't have to try so hard. Give it a rest." She gave him a cold glare, as she smacked away his hand. "I can do this myself." With both her hands she pressed against the wall as she stood up. "Get a life already Kazuto. You have a girlfriend. Shouldn't you be spending time with her?" Without looking at him, she staggered towards her room with Kazuto trailing behind her.

Even if she tells him to leave, he wasn't going to. No matter how much she nagged about Asuna being his girlfriend, he wasn't about to ditch his precious partner. He puts his hands behind his head as his mind drifted off about how this adventure started.

-A Year Ago (What Occurred?)-

A year had past since the ALO incident. The world seed had flourished around the world as millions of people experienced the virtual world. However, it worked way too well. Due to its constant adaptation to the all virtual worlds, a fragment of the world seed became corrupted with data. As a result, it transferred into the game known as Gun Gale Online. This fragment accessed Kayaba's memories. As a result, it replicated Kayaba's intentions for SAO, which made GGO the second death game in human history. With another 10,000 individuals trapped in that game, Kikuoka gave Kazuto a chance to bypass the system to force a 'Link' with the game. Without telling anyone, he accepted the job to eradicate Kayaba's work once in for all.

-Present Day-

As they returned to Shino's room, Kazuto felt the awkward silence between them. Ever since that night, things have been uhhh….different. It's like Shino had once again locked herself away, unable to open herself to the ones around her.

In GGO he had finally broken through her cold barrier when she finally told him about her past. But for the past few weeks, it seems like their relationship took a step backward. In a way, he kinda misses the old days, the GGO days, when they could goof around and enjoy the company of one another. He looks up at the ceiling as he wonders if their relationship only exists within the game.

He walked over to Shino's bed, only to find her sleeping peacefully. 'Why do I feel so complete whenever I'm around her?' He puts one hand through her hair as he sighed. "I better go back or else Sugu will kill me." With one last glance at her, he smiled. "I'll see you later Shino."

As the door closed behind him, tears slowly rolled down her cheeks. 'Why? Why?' She rigorously wiped her tears, knowing the source of her pain. 'Why are you so nice to me? When I push you away, you always try to get closer. Don't you know that it pains me just seeing you? It hurts when I know that you belong to someone else. But why, just why can't I give up on you?' She tightly clenched her fist, as she could no longer hold back her emotions. For the third time in her life, she cried. Once it was her father's death, once it was when she killed the burglar, and now it was about a boy she met a year ago. She let it all go as her cries loudened.

On the older side of the door, Kazuto leaned on the wall as he slouched down. He put one hand on his forehead, listening to Shino's cries. No matter what he does, it always seems to hurt her. It should be him who should be comforting her. He had promised her that he'll always protect her, but every time it seems like he does more harm than good. He hugged his knees, knowing that it will take awhile before Shino finally calms down. He closed his eyes, hoping that one day, he would solve the mystery behind those tears.

-A Week Later-

"Are you serious?" Shino stood up as she slammed the table. "What do you mean that I'm staying with him?" Kazuto simply smirked at her. "The doctors said that someone needs to watch you for a period of time. So I asked Sugu and my Aunt. They're fine with you using our guest room."

Shino was beyond angry. She was pissed that this occurred without her own opinion. She turned her head to glare a Kikuoka. He shrugged at her and replied, "Doctor's orders." He took a sip from his coffee. "Oh yeah. I contacted your mother, and she's fine with it."

Shino was in disbelief. She complained for another 15 minutes, but the decision remained. She sat back in her seat as she pouted. Kazuto went over and put an arm around her. "At least, you don't have to pay for rent." She rolled her eyes. "I think this session is adjourned." Kikuoka stood up as he left the two teenagers. "I think we should leave as well." Kazuto grabbed her hand as he dragged her along, not noticing the blush on her face.

Then her phone rang. She opened the text only to find more bad news.

 _Ms. Shino Asada_

 _I forgot to tell you that I transferred you into the SAO survivor school. Kudos._

Shino let out a deep sigh. Her day couldn't get any better. "Kill me already." Kazuto chuckled at her behavior. She stared at him, as he pulled her forwards. A new chapter in her life is about to begin. She couldn't help it, but a smile could be found on her face. 'Screw it. I'm not going to worry about my feelings for him. When the time is right, I'll tell him.'

Kazuto looks back at her. Seeing her at peace eases his nerves. 'You might not know it, but I will always be there for you.' At full speed he went forwards, not having any worry about the future that awaits them.

It took me a while to write this chapter. It was kind of hard trying to set the plot up. But at least, I gave you guys the general idea of what happened to Kazuto and Shino. Don't worry I'll put in some flashbacks, so you won't be left in the dark. Give me an honest review of this chapter. I haven't written for a while so leave a sincere opinion. Review, like, do whatever you want with this chapter. Oh yeah, merry Christmas everyone, and hopefully I can update my other stories. CYA!


End file.
